1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for protecting data in a hard drive utilizing a signature device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for protecting data in a hard drive by encrypting the data utilizing a software signature value stored in the signature device and a textual description of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
There is a need to store data securely in a hard disk drive. One known method for protecting data on a typical hard drive is to provide a power-on password which must be correctly entered prior to gaining access to a computer system. Access to the computer system, including the hard drive, is denied if the correct password is not entered.
Another known system provides a password for protecting the hard drive. In this system, the hard drive is modified so that it stores a password which must be correctly entered prior to data on the hard drive being accessible.
Another known method within a computer system provides for encrypting data to be stored on a hard drive utilizing encryption keys which are permanently stored within the computer system. A problem can arise when this system is to be exported into a foreign country. Certain types of encryption technology, including encryption keys stored within a computer system, may not be exported to other countries.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for protecting data to be stored in a typical hard drive utilizing a signature value stored in a removable signature device, where the data processing system does not include permanently stored encryption keys.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for protecting data within a hard disk drive included within a data processing system. Data is generated. A signature value is provided which is stored in a signature device. The signature device is capable of being inserted into and removed from a computer system. A textual description of the data is created. The data is encrypted utilizing both the signature value stored on the device and the textual description. The encrypted data is then stored on the hard disk drive. The data processing system does not permanently store encryption keys.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.